Pokémon: Poké's Adventure
by Pikirbyio
Summary: A young trainer named Poké after his love of Pokémon starts his journey to become a Pokémon Master, when not long at all after he steps out the door, he finds a Shaymin under attack. The two set out on the journey together. First Fanfic. Based on the stories of the games.
1. A Sudden Start

Hi. This is my first ever fanfiction, well at least first that I have posted online. It would help if you would review and help me become better at writing. The Chapters will range from Shorter ones to Longer ones, and will be uploaded as I finish them.

The sunlight illuminated my small bedroom as I got ready for the day. Today was the day I finally can become a Pokémon trainer. My name is Poké. Ever since I was born, I showed a love of Pokémon, which is where my name comes from. I always lived in Nuvema Town in the Unova region. But today I set off for the far off Kanto region. I took one last look at my room. It wasn't much. A small, one person bed was on the right of the room. A flat screen television given to me by my dad was on the north wall. Several Nintendo Consoles were hooked up to it.

"Poké! You are going to be late!" My mom yelled from downstairs. I looked at my clock. 9:59 AM! The boat taking me from Nuvema to Pallet left in an hour, and I still had to meet Professor Juniper. I took one last look at my self. My brown hair was still slightly messy. My clothing consisted if a black t-shirt with a Pokéball logo and blue jeans. I rushed down the stairs into the living room. My mom was sitting on the couch, watching the T.V., which was showing a movie about some star in Kalos.

"Oh, you are finally ready?" She asked, sadness in her voice. I walked over to her.

"I'll miss you Mom" I said. Mom handed me a large backpack.

"This has several things you'll need on your journey and more" She said. I took the backpack and slipped it on.

"Goodbye Poké" Mom said. And with that short conversation, I left the house, my adventure beginning. A flock of Pidove outside my door flew away as I opened my door. Nuvema was a very small town, with only three houses and Professor Juniper's lab. To the south was the ocean and to the north was Route 1, leading to Accumula Town.

"Help..." A weak voice called out. It was definitely not what I expected to hear as soon as I stepped out the door. The voice came from a young male, and definitely came from the woods on the east side of Nuvema. As no one else in town heard the voice, I ran over to the forest. Searching for the source of the noise in the lush green, I noticed a small green Pokémon emerge. It had a white body with a green, grass like fur, and two pink flowers on the side of his head. It wasn't a Pokémon native to the Unova region, I was sure of that. I picked up the cute creature and looked at it closely. It was covered with bite marks.

"Hey, you!" A gruff voice yelled behind me. I turned around to see a mysterious man approaching me. He wore all black, with his shirt having a large red R.

"Hand over that Pokémon!" He barked at me.

"Please, don't give me to him" The Pokémon in my arms spoke. I was shocked. It must know telepathy, a rare trait that allows a Pokémon to "speak". I looked at the strange man and shook my head.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. Rattata!" The man yelled, throwing a Pokéball. A small purple rat with large teeth emerged from the red and white sphere.

"Rat-tat-tata" Rattata said it's own name, like most Pokémon do.

"Alright! Rattata! Use Bite on the pest" The strange man ordered. The small rat attempted to lunge at me directly.

"Tepig, Ember!" A different, younger voice called out. A burst of flame hit Rattata before it could reach me. It was one of my friends, Cheren. He wore a blue jacket with a white undershirt. He has black glasses and black hair. With him was Bianca, a clumsy girl in an orange shirt and white dress underneath and friend of mine, and Professor Aurea Juniper, wearing her white lab coat.

"Grr... Rattata return... I'll get you next time... If I am allowed to come back after this humiliation!" The strange man yelled. He ran away quickly, leaving us to wonder who he was or what he wanted with the small Pokémon in my arms.

"I knew it, that's a Shaymin" Professor Juniper said approaching me.

"You mean the legendary Pokémon, Shaymin?!" Bianca yelled in surprise. I had heard about Shaymin. It was a legendary Pokémon, known as the Gratitude Pokémon. It is said to be attracted to people full of gratitude.

"I need an Oran Berry" I said, looking at the weak Pokémon. Bianca and Cheren both rummaged through their bags.

"I only have Pecha..." Bianca sighed. Cheren pulled out a handful of round blue berries.

"Here" He said. I took one of the Oran Berries and put it in Shaymin's mouth. He slowly began chewing. He suddenly jumped onto my head, fully recovered.

"Thank you! You saved me from that bad black man! You can be my trainer!" He said cheerfully. It was all so sudden.

"W-Wait! Hold on!" I yelled in surprise.

"Nope, I've made up my mind! You're my trainer!" Shaymin said. I sighed, This was going to be a long, long journey.


	2. Arrival in Kanto

Professor Juniper and I headed into her lab after the incident.

"I guess you got your starter Pokémon already..." Professor Juniper laughed a bit. Shaymin refused to return to his Pokéball after I initially caught him earlier. So now he just sat on my head. It looked as if I was wearing a bouquet on my head. Professor Juniper's lab wasn't much, looking around it now. The main lab was white, with a few tables against the wall with Pokémon research journal's scattered about. A single laptop was on a table against the back wall. The other room was wooden and brown, and seemed to be Professor Juniper's housing area.

"Here" Juniper said, handing me a an envelope and a rectangular case with a picture of the Kanto Region on it.

"What are these for?" I asked.

"The letter is for Professor Oak in Pallet Town. He will give you some things. The case is a Badge Case for the Kanto Region, in which you can store your gym badges" Juniper said. I put both items in my backpack.

"This is going to be so exciting!" Shaymin exclaimed, pulling on my hair a bit.

"OW! Don't do that please!" I yelled in annoyance. Juniper snickered slightly. I turned my attention back to her.

"Despite you being in a different region, I will be responsible for managing your Pokémon in the PC as well as other things. If I need you, or you need me, use this device" Juniper handed me a watch like device.

I knew what it was, both Cheren and Bianca had one. It is a X-Transceiver, pronounced Cross-Transceiver, a device with the ability to video chat with other users. I attached it to my wrist. I checked the time shown on the X-Transceiver. It was almost 11:00, I would miss my boat soon!

"G-Gotta dash Professor! Talktoyoulaterbye!" I said quickly and dashed out the lab.

"Slow down!" Shaymin yelled at me,clutching onto my hair tighter. Thankfully the ship was easy to get to due to the small size of Nuvema. Within two minutes I reached the S.S. Anne. The S.S. Anne is a luxury cruise liner from the Kanto region. It sails the world before sailing to Pallet and Vermillion. I was stopped by a man in a blue uniform.

"Ticket please" he said. I reached into my pocket for the S.S. Ticket. I handed it to the man, who punched a hole in it with a hole puncher. He handed the ticket back to me, and I rushed onto the ship.

"You run really fast, Poké" Shaymin said. I walked onto the main part of the ship, hoping that my adventure in Kanto wouldn't be this hectic...

It took about three days for us to reach Kanto. The ship ride was uneventful and boring, so seeing Pallet Town appear in the distance filled me with joy.

"So that is Pallet Town, It looks small like Nuvema" Shaymin said as he looked toward the town. It was surrounded by a lush forest and had three buildings. Two of them were located in the north of Pallet, and looked like houses. The other was most likely Professor Oak's lab. The S.S. Anne soon docked in Pallet. I was one of the first off the ship. I wanted to start my journey as soon as possible.

"Hold on tight" I said to Shaymin and began dashing toward Professor Oak's Lab.


	3. Poké vs Blue

"Thanks grandpa!" A voice exclaimed as I walked into Oak's lab. Oak's lab looked quite like Junipers, except more narrow and with more technology. There was also the lack of a living area like Juniper's. Standing at the far end of the room was Professor Oak, world renowned Pokémon Professor. Next to him was a male about my age. He had Brownish Orange hair, and wore a black shirt with purple pants. He held a Pokéball in his right hand.

"Oh, A visitor? Are you Poké by any chance?" Oak took notice of me standing on the other side.

"Yes, I'm Poké from the Unova region" I responded. I walked over to him. Pulling out Juniper's letter, I gave it to Oak. He replaced it with a red rectangular device. The front opened, reveling a screen and keypad. The device also had what seemed to be a speaker, and a light blue semi-sphere on the top left.

"That is a Pokédex. It is a device that can record data on Pokémon you encounter. It also gives information about Pokémon you currently have on you, such as moves and abilities" Oak said. The boy next to Oak stepped in front of him.

"I'm Blue Oak! That's an interesting Pokémon you got there" He said pointing to Shaymin.

"Get your finger out of my face!" Shaymin yelled. Blue stumbled backwards in shock.

"Shaymin! You can't talk in public!" I yelled at the small creature on my head. I didn't think I had to tell the Pokémon not to.

"I've decided...You'll be my first opponent" Blue said suddenly, much to my surprise.

"W-what!?" I said in shock.

"You heard me, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" Blue threw his Pokéball up into the air before catching it. Professor Oak frowned.

"Blue, do you really think now is the best time for this" He said.

"Shut it Gramps. Poké will be my first opponent, Go Squirtle!" Blue threw the Pokéball, releasing the blue turtle Pokémon.

"Squirtle-Squir!" It said, preparing for battle. I opened the Pokédex.

"Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon. After birth, it's back swells and hardens into a shell. Powerful sprays foam from it's mouth" The Pokédex said aloud. Shaymin jumped off of my head.

"Ready when you are" He said, talking to both me and Blue. Blue decided to make the first move.

"Alright Squirtle Water Gun!" Blue yelled the command. Squirtle shot a blast of water out of his mouth. Shaymin quickly dodged the attack.

"Now, Magical Leaf!" I read from Shaymin's move set on the Pokédex. Purple leaves shot out of Shaymin's fur and propelled toward Squirtle. They hit the turtle hard, causing him to fly back.

"Do it again!" I yelled. Shaymin once again used Magical Leaf.

"Squirtle, Withdraw!" Blue yelled. Squirtle withdrew into his shell. The leaves barley made a scratch on the tough shell.

"Now, Strike Back with Tackle!" Blue yelled. Squirtle didn't even leave it's shell, but thrust itself toward Shaymin. Shaymin was hit strong by the attack, making him slam into the wall.

"Shaymin! Use Synthesis!" I yelled. The green Pokémon was enveloped in a light blue light. His scratches and bruises instantly healed.

"Now...ENERGY BLAST!" I yelled again. Shaymin formed a ball of energy in his mouth.

"SHAAAAY-MIN!" Shaymin talked without telepathy for the first time, shooting off the energy sphere. It hit Squirtle's shell so hard it was hurt despite being inside it. Squirtle was forced out of his shell and collapsed on the ground.

"Squirtle is unable to battle, so the victory goes to Shaymin and Poké!" Professor Oak announced.

"N-no way! I chose the wrong Pokémon!" Blue complained. My first battle and first victory, just the first step in becoming a Pokémon Master.


End file.
